


Some (NSFW) Drawings

by ColorfulFlowersToo



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art for fics, Fanart, M/M, Repossession, The Seas Incarnadine, how do i ao3, reparations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulFlowersToo/pseuds/ColorfulFlowersToo
Summary: A place to collect the art that's a bit more sexy or from fics with darker content
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

(Tags will update with pics added)

I think I'm gonna divide the chapters by what fics they were inspired by - with a listing for pairings and tags for your convenience.

**Chapter 1 - Index**

You are here

** Chapter 2 - Repossession by dreamsofspike**  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710115/chapters/46645777

Tags - Torture, Blood/Bruising, Whipping (not the sexy kind), Slavery

  
_“Crowley and Aziraphale's clandestine love affair has spanned the past fourteen years, with Heaven and Hell none the wiser. Or so they thought. Angel and demon alike quickly learn that Heaven can be far crueler than Hell.”_

Yeah I've done quite a few pics for this one, I love crunchy hurt/comfort and tbh the author has been a delight to chat with. The comments section on each chapter have been more like discussion forums and everyone is great.

**Chapter 3 - Sketchdump**

Tags - masturbation, full nudity, dicks out

Just Crowley jerking off.

**Chapter 4 - Reparations by Dacelin**

https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872380/chapters/52204438

Tags - nothing bad going on in the pics but mind the tags on the story

_"If Gabriel hadn't contacted Aziraphale, how much longer might he have kept Crowley before things fell apart? What would have been left of Crowley if that had happened? What if Heaven discovered the truth of what Gabriel was doing? What would they do with Gabriel's broken demon?_

_A lengthy alternative ending to dreamsofspike's Reposessions."_

**Chapter 5 - The Seas Incarnadine by Gray_Days**

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867133/chapters/60161221>

Tags - Just a jokey comic from me, but the fic is pretty heavy so mind the tagged warnings.

_"This whole piracy lark had, Crowley reflected as he was hauled to his feet in front of the bloodied and shell-shocked remnants of his crew, gone a bit further than he'd originally intended."_


	2. Repossession

(I"M STILL WORKING ON THE FORMATTING I DON'T KNOW HOW TO AO3 I'M SORRY)

[Repossession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710115/chapters/46645777)

_ Aziraphale/Crowley, Gabriel/Crowley _

_ Tags/Warnings : blood, torture, implied rape, slavery _

_ “ Crowley and Aziraphale's clandestine love affair has spanned the past fourteen years, with Heaven and Hell none the wiser. Or so they thought. Angel and demon alike quickly learn that Heaven can be far crueler than Hell.” _

It's good you guys, it's really good but you're gonna hurt!

* * *

First up: Some hurt because that's what we're all here for, yeah?

* * *

Sometimes you're like 'this sketch is good and I will absolutely ruin it if I try to clean it up' and that's ok!

* * *

Sometimes there is also comfort!

* * *

Aaand a piece I spent a bit longer on because I love the symbolism of the ball of light and the shabby little plant and the purpose they serve <3

* * *

This one was partially for me and also for the people who weren't sure where the rings went in Crowley's wings. 

Comparative anatomy! Yey!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Not from any fic in particular just a lil sketch of Crowley jerking off for the folks on Discord ;p


	4. Reparations

[Reparations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872380/chapters/52204438) \- By Dacelin for DreamsofSpike

"If Gabriel hadn't contacted Aziraphale, how much longer might he have kept Crowley before things fell apart? What would have been left of Crowley if that had happened? What if Heaven discovered the truth of what Gabriel was doing? What would they do with Gabriel's broken demon?

A lengthy alternative ending to dreamsofspike's Reposessions."

* * *

(I'm hoping I will color this one but I'm also posting the wip for now because this fic deserves ALL THE LOVE please check it out!)

Crowley having one of many, many talks with Raphael.

* * *


	5. The Seas Incarnadine

[The Seas Incarnadine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867133/chapters/60161221)

By Gray_Days

### Summary:

> _This whole piracy lark had, Crowley reflected as he was hauled to his feet in front of the bloodied and shell-shocked remnants of his crew, gone a bit further than he'd originally intended._
> 
> * * *

Watching this fic be written and beta'd has been an absolute delight - and seeing a torture-porn prompt turn into something huge with really excellent characterizations, OCs I'm invested in, and explorations of morality is just...yo, bookmark this fic, you'll love it.

Anyway here's a stupid joke I drew!

Sorry for my handwriting, I will remember to use a font in the future :|

**Panel 1 -**

"So - GOOD NEWS! Hell is real and Lobcock is going there!"

**Panel 2 -**

_excited pirates_

**Panel 3 -**

"Not so good news - Hell is real and you lot are also going there."

**Panel 4 -**

"BUT you'll have an excellent reference (me) so if you really apply yourselves you should get promoted to lesser demons in a few decades!"

**Panel 5 -**

_less excited pirates_


End file.
